Transformers: More Than Meets The Eye (crosshairs001 stop motion series)
Transformers: More Than Meets The Eye, as well as being the tagline of Generation 1, is the brainchild of [[crosshairs001|'crosshairs001']], who announced it after only a few months on Youtube. The first series will run for three episodes over a month, with two more series planned for the future. Episode 1 [[The Ark (crosshairs001 stop motion series)|The Ark ''flies]] through space, under fire from the Decepticon ship Nemesis. On board the ''Ark, Jolt is trying to keep the ship from being torn apart as per Optimus Prime's instructions. Another blast from the Nemesis' cannons takes down the shields, and the Ark ''drifts defenceless. Starscream declares the ''Ark's ''shields offline, and Megatron flies over the the damaged Autobot vessel. Sideswipe realises that the Decepticons have ceased fire on the ship, but then Megatron crashes through into the bridge. He demands to know where the Allspark is, but Optimus refuses to tell him. Megatron fires his cannon and they fight. Prime is momentarily incapacitated, but as Megatron readies himself for the final blow, Jolt jumps onto his back and electrocutes him. Megatron throws him off and leaves, but not before telling Starscream to fire again. The shots from the ''Nemesis ''send the Ark spiralling into Earth's atmosphere and it crashes. Some time later, Prime is woken by Longarm, who notifies him of their current position and the location of the Allspark. They transform into new vehicle modes and roll out before the local authorities arrive. Meanwhile, Starscream and the other Decepticons have assumed new forms and notify Megatron of their arrival. Megatron orders them to destroy any resistance before they go after the Allspark, and Starscream flies off. Later in Tranquility, Sam Witwicky is almost knocked down by Lockdown, and pursues him before realising the mistake he has made. Lockdown transforms and is about to kill Sam, before Jolt arrives and takes down Lockdown. as he stands over Lockdown's prone form, Jolt tells Sam 'he saw nothing' and drives off. Some time later, Sam sees Jolt drive past, and pursues him on his bike, following him to the Autobots' location. Ironhide hears him and powers up his cannons, but Optimus tells him to stand down. Prime introduces Sam to the Autobots, before explaining why they are here. Megatron wanted the Allspark for his own evil desires back on Cybertron, and Optimus ejected it into space, hoping Megatron would not find it, but Megatron did not give up, and they crashed on Earth some days ago. Prime then asks if Sam wants to leave or stay and help them with life on Earth. Sam says he wants to stay, and Optimus welcomes him to their war... Episode 2 On the Nemesis'', Starcream is thrown to the floor by Megatron, having been unable to destroy the Autobots in the previous episode. Starscream turns his weapons on Megatron, questioning him as to what the Decepticons have achieved during the war. Megatron informs him that the Decepticons are still loyal to him, and under threat of destruction, Starscream lowers his weapons, but not before suggesting to himself to wait until later. Megatron reveals his plan to capture Sam and lure Optimus Prime to his doom. Some time later, Ironhide detects the approaching spark signatures of Megatron and Starscream entering the atmosphere heading for Sam's house. Optimus and Jolt roll out and rescue Sam just as the Decepticons arrive. Jolt gets Sam away to safety, under fire from Mixmaster, while Prime takes on Megatron and Starscream. After defeating the two of them, the Decepticons fly off, and Megatron declares that in the long game, the Autobots will lose. Realising the Decepticons will go after the Allspark, Prime orders the Autobots to regroup and head to Area 51. Jolt tries to get rid of Sam but the human is insistent that he stays with Jolt. Jolt sighs and lets Sam get in, and the Autobots regroup on the freeway. Episode 3 The Autobots arrive at Area 51, but the Decepticons have beaten them there and laid waste to the human defences. Fortunately they have not discovered the Allspark. Optimus, Longarm and Sam go in search of the Allspark while Ironhide and the others remain behind to stand guard. Discovering the Allspark, Optimus shrinks it and entrusts its safekeeping to Sam. Just then Longarm is notified that the others have been discovered and they return quickly and escape. The Decepticons pursue them onto the highway, creating several diversions and sending them to New York City. The Autobots prepare for a final stand. Sideswipe notices Megatron's absence, just as the Decepticon leader tackles Prime away. Optimus and Megatron face off, the Decepticon giving Prime one chance to give up the Allspark. When Optimus refuses, they clash for what may be the last time. Back at the main battle, Sideswipe, Ironhide and Longarm pour the pain on Lockdown, eventually killing him. Mixmaster transforms into his third mode and shoots Sideswipe off his feet. Meanwhile, Jolt races through the streets in search of Sam, but Starscream stops him and mortally wounds him. In one last defiant act, Jolt electrocutes the Decepticon lieutenant, preventing him from killing Sam and taking the Allspark. At the leaders' clash, Optimus is wounded and as Megatron prepares to deal the final blow, Prime's trailer smashes him away. Sam runs to Optimus and re-energises him. Optimus stands and declares that it ends here, before laying into Megatron, severing his arm and running him through with his sword. As Megatron lies apparently dead, Prime declares it is finished. The victory is bittersweet though: Longarm carries Jolt's dead body to the Autobots and announces his spark is extinguished. Optimus realises that the Allspark can still save him, and Sam reactivates his fallen friend. As the Autobots celebrate, Megatron suddenly reawakens, and snatches the Allspark from the Autobots grasp, before unleashing its power upon New York and activating a nearby SUV. His arm is regrown and with the power in his grasp, the Autobots have lost. The Decepticons rule Earth now... Prologue The ''Nemesis ''descends upon New York City and begins its bombardment. Decepticon reinforcements arrive and begin the conquest of Earth. the Autobots fight in vain exhaustedly, but cannot hold off the onslaught of Decepticons. Megatron kills Optimus with his sword and the Autobots are forced back. Jolt and Sam are separated and Sideswipe stays behind to give them time. Sam is able to find a vehicle and escapes New York. 7 months later a protoform arrives and is secured by NEST. Ironhide approaches with General Frank Cullen as the protoform transforms and reveals itself as Jazz. Cast (series 1) Trivia *Originally, Bumblebee would have appeared in Jolt's place, but due to unforseen circumstances, Jolt was drafted in. Also, the Decepticons would have included Long Haul (instead of Mixmaster) and Overcast (instead of Lockdown) but Long Haul was never found and Overcast served little purpose. *Megatron would have originally kept his tank mode but his gun arm was customized, and this made the tank mode defunct. The custom jet mode was brought in at this stage. Category:Stop Motions